Penny Polendina/History
Events *Vale Port Heist *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival Battles Background Penny was an android created by her father, Pietro Polendina, with the aid of the Atlesian Military and General Ironwood. Designed to be the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. Her abilities were to be presented on an international stage at the 40th Vytal Festival in Vale. ''RWBY Arrival in Vale Weiss Schnee accidentally knocks over Penny while chasing after Sun Wukong in an alleyway in Vale. She greets them while still lying on the ground and remains there until Yang Xiao Long prompts her to get up and introduce herself to Team RWBY. They are all a bit weirded out by her mannerisms and begin leaving, with Ruby Rose off-handedly calling her "friend" as a parting gesture. As they begin walking away, Penny suddenly appears in front of them, much to their shock, and inquires about whether she and Ruby are really friends. When Ruby nervously agrees (against her other teammates' judgment), Penny instantly becomes very excited and overbearing at the thought, creeping the team out further. After she mentions that she is there to fight in the tournament, Weiss starts interrogating her about Sun and makes an off-handed remark about him that annoys Blake Belladonna. This remark eventually leads to a full-blown argument between Weiss and Blake as Penny, Ruby and Yang watch on. The next morning, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang are looking for Blake when Penny randomly and inexplicably appears before them and offers to help Ruby find Blake. While Penny is talking to Ruby, Yang and Weiss vanish, leaving Ruby alone with Penny. Penny spends the rest of her day asking Ruby questions about Blake's relationship while they try to find her. Ruby tells Penny that she and Blake are friends, but that she is not so sure what Blake is, as she had been keeping a secret from them. Penny replies that she does not have many friends and that if she did, she would want them to talk to her. At nighttime, Ruby sees a nearby explosion at the harbor, prompting her and Penny to go investigate. There, they find Blake and Sun fighting Roman Torchwick. Ruby prepares to fight, but as she is warning Penny to stay back, Roman shoots her with an explosive projectile. Angered by this, Penny steps forward to face Roman, despite Ruby trying to dissuade her. Penny reveals her weapon - Floating Array - a collection of identical swords]] that she controls with puppet strings, and leaps into the fray, defeating numerous White Fang goons. Two Bullheads open fire on Penny, but she deflects the bullets with her swords and anchors two swords into a nearby wall to pull herself out of firing range. She then shifts her swords into a blaster-like configuration, forming a massive beam of energy that takes out the two Bullheads. The third Bullhead attempts to escape with a Dust shipment, but Penny embeds her swords in its side and pulls the Bullhead to the ground using the attached strings, much to Ruby's amazement. After the battle, Penny is seen sitting cross-legged on a crate when Yang and Weiss arrive, but mysteriously vanishes while the others are talking. She is later seen in a nearby car talking to an unnamed man, who assures her that her time will come. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Stray" *"Black and White" Team RWBY's Investigation When Ruby drops her Scroll trying to get a picture of the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Penny picks it up, unaware it belonged to Ruby. After realizing this fact and Ruby addresses her in shock, Penny hesitates while Ruby begins to rant about Penny's sudden disappearance at the docks. Penny nervously feigns ignorance, stating her confusion, as an abrupt hiccup shakes the Scroll out of her hands, and retreats hastily. Ruby pursues Penny down the flights of stairs on the tower grounds, trying to get answers as to Penny's absence, to which Penny continues to act as if nothing happened. It is only after Ruby stops Penny at the bottom of the stairs, explaining the worries she has involving the people they fought and their intentions and asks Penny to tell her as a friend, that Penny sighs in acceptance. After a quick scan of the grounds, Penny walks up and whispers that it is unsafe to talk there. Shortly afterward, Penny anxiously waits at a café within the city, where Ruby meets up with her. Later, Penny walks with Ruby down a city sidewalk, stating she would like to help Ruby out with her investigation, but cannot because she does not know who she fought. Ruby interjects about her disappearance, asking if she was kidnapped, to which Penny alleviates her fears. Penny then tells Ruby she had never been to another kingdom before and was asked not to venture far by her father, out of loving protectiveness, a sentiment Ruby says she is all too familiar with. When asked why she could not tell Ruby or her friends of her safety, Penny states she was asked not to talk to anyone by someone other than her father. As they reach the end of the city block, their conversation is interrupted by a demonstration of the new Atlesian Knight-200's and the Atlesian Paladin-290 promotion from afar. While Ruby watches the demonstration in awe, Penny nervously attempts to get Ruby's attention, but to no avail. When Penny finally states they should go somewhere else, both are spotted by two blue Atlas Soldiers positioned near the demonstration, prompting the two girls to flee. When they make it a considerable distance from the soldiers, Ruby spots another alley opening; she then wall-runs to catch up to Penny and grabs her. Telling Penny to hold on, Ruby uses her speed to launch both through the alley, though this ends up taking more energy than she anticipated, resulting in her collapsing at the end of the alley. Though Penny lands safely in the alley, Ruby's momentum carries her into the middle of the road, where a "From Dust Till Dawn" storage truck almost runs her over. However, Penny lunges out, pushing Ruby out of the street and stopping the truck in place with her bare hands. Penny asks if the driver is okay to which he responds affirmatively. She then turns and finds Ruby staring at her in shock at what transpired, while a group of people gathers at the scene. After looking at her hands, Penny sprints past Ruby in a panic. Ruby tries to chase her down, while the soldiers are held back by the group of people crowding in the street. Penny finally stops at a clearing, still in a panic. When Ruby finally catches up to her and begins to ask what happened, Penny states everything is fine, hiccupping as she does so. She tells Ruby she does not want to talk about it, insisting that Ruby would not understand. However, as Ruby persists, Penny eventually turns to her, asking if she was really her friend. When Ruby responds affirmatively, Penny shows her hands to Ruby, showing large portions of the skin torn away revealing a metallic structure underneath. She explains she was made, rather than born, as the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. Though Penny does not consider herself to be a real girl, Ruby reassures her that this is false, that she still has a heart and soul regardless of what she is made of. Overjoyed at Ruby's response, Penny tightly hugs her for being a best friend. When Ruby remarks on how her father would be so protective, Penny releases Ruby, explaining her father was the one who built her with help from James Ironwood, and that the soldiers chasing her were only trying to protect her. Penny also states one day she would have to save the world, but is not ready yet. She states that this is why her father allowed her to visit other kingdoms, meet new people, and participate in the tournament in order to learn and test herself. However, when Ruby asks why the world needed saving, noting that they are in a time of peace, Penny states that Ironwood believes otherwise. When the soldiers close in on them, Penny decides to hide Ruby, grabbing and throwing her into a nearby garbage bin. Penny tells Ruby she will be fine since the soldiers are not bad people, but asks that Ruby keep her promise to not tell anyone else about her secret. After Ruby promises, Penny closes the lid on the bin just before the soldiers finally catch up to them in the alley. As the soldiers ask why she ran and who she was with, Penny feigns ignorance, saying she was all by herself, followed by another hiccup. After being lectured and showing her torn hands to the soldiers, Penny leaves with the soldiers. Penny appears at the dance in a dress, where she is flanked by two Atlas soldiers and is dancing to herself. Penny later dances "the robot" with one of the soldiers. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Painting the Town..." *"Dance Dance Infiltration" Vytal Festival Tournament Penny is seen following General Ironwood as he stops the fight between Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen. She curiously watches the unfolding drama in the Beacon Academy courtyard. After the commotion is finished, she briefly smiles and waves to Ruby before leaving with Ironwood and Winter. Penny is revealed to be competing for Atlas in the Vytal Festival Tournament, alongside her team. After her team successfully progresses past the team round, Penny and Ciel Soleil are selected to represent them in the doubles round. Penny is briefly seen on Cinder Fall's Scroll as Cinder rigs the next match of the doubles round. Penny and Ciel fight against Russel Thrush and Sky Lark of Team CRDL. Penny uses her swords to lift Russel and Sky into the air on the rocks they had taken cover behind and slam them into the ground, knocking both of her opponents out. After the match, Ruby finds Penny to talk again after their brief meeting in front of Beacon. Penny rushes for her, slamming her to the ground before introducing her to her teammate. Ciel gives them a minute to talk. Ruby asks if she is Penny's friend, and Penny affirms this but also notes that Ciel is ordered to accompany Penny. Ruby asks if Ciel knows Penny is a robot, but Penny responds to the negative, saying General Ironwood does not want anyone to know. Penny remembers a moment when a magnet almost exposed her, forcing her to wear a hat for a while to conceal it. As their minute expires, Penny tells Ruby that she wants to stay at Beacon, but Ruby tells her it would be impossible to convince Ironwood or her father. Penny tells her she has a plan to convince them. Penny moves onward to the singles round, where she competes against Pyrrha Nikos. While the former greets her happily, the latter does not respond. The fight appears to be going in Penny's favor, who manages to momentarily disarm Pyrrha with a relentless onslaught of swords and lasers. Pyrrha manages to hold her own using her polarity Semblance. Death As the fight continues, Emerald Sustrai, watching from the crowd stands, uses her hallucination Semblance to multiply the number of swords by the dozens in Pyrrha's view. Pyrrha attempts to use her polarity to throw back the swords, but she uses far too much force due to the sheer number of them that she sees. As a result, the wires wrap around Penny and tear her apart. Ruby witnesses the aftermath of the incident, and upon seeing Penny's lifeless body, falls to her knees and breaks down in tears. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"PvP" Attack on Beacon In the ensuing chaos of the Grimm invasion of Vale, a giant Nevermore attacks Amity Colosseum. Penny's remains are blown away by the Nevermore, but Ruby uses one of her swords to fight off the beast. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" Legacy In the destroyed village of Kuroyuri, Jaune Arc tells Ruby the way she handled Penny's death is one of the reasons for her giving him, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie courage. Later, Leonardo Lionheart says all of Mistral was affected by seeing her death. ;Episode Covering These Events *"Kuroyuri" *"Welcome to Haven" '''Return' Although her body was badly damaged, Penny's core was recovered from Amity Colosseum and placed in a new body. This new body includes abilities such as flight without the use of her jetpack, and powerful energy weapons, which she used to assist team RWBY, JNPR, Oscar and Qrow in fighting a pack of Sabyrs in Mantle. Episode Covering These Events * "The Greatest Kingdom" Category:History pages